The New One
by Healf Walker
Summary: The Flock are being chased by Dylan and a pack of erasers Angel falls first and meets a boy. The newest member of the flock?
1. Crash Landing

**Hey this is my first fanfic and if your reading this I have One wish DON HATE .**

**The guy that narrates called Rem is an OC he's the main character**

**Me:Fang disclaimer please**

**Fang:Only because you said please. This guy those not own anyone in here except the guy called Rem. We are owned by James Patterson**

You know all those stories that begging with 'One normal and peaceful day in the town of Kamume' to hell with those stories it wasn't a normal day a hurricane had hit about a week ago and all I can hear now is the sound of whirring from the power saws and creaking from my roof.

I was about to lose it when the whirring stopped and creaking of my house turned into the sound of a kid...well teenager with _wings_ crashed through my window (of wood) and splinters went flying through the air hitting me in the eye.

-Look Down-

Angel POV

"It hurts Max he shot me. Max?" I stood up, well tried but I fell right back down and more blood gushed. I looked up there was a strange guy that kinda looked like Fang, all black clothes and olive skin but smaller. Blood was dripping from his eye.

"OW! WHAT IN FREAKING HELL!"he yelled

"I am so sorry!"I immediately clamped my mouth shut, Max said to never talk to anyone except the flock and Dr. Martinez when I have my wings unfolded. I didn't clamp it fast it enough and he looked up.

His eyes widened (his one eye that is) I saw a piece of wood in his eyes, I crawled over to him I didn't want to do it but still I had help him as soon as I got to him he dropped to the ground probably because of the shock.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

**This is basicly just how they Angel and my Rem meet I know its really short but im not very creative and I can't really think about anything else im trying to avoid as much grammar problems as possible **

**Fang:Bye bye guys oh and review if you want FAX in this story**

**Dylan :What about Mylan huh?**

**bubuy W_W **


	2. To Trust or Not?

**Sorry my first chapter was short I just wanted it out really fast for some reason**

**Fang:You left me alone for an hour*bambi eyes***

**Me:i had to go to my friends house sorry**

**I don't own anything only the computer that im writing this in and Rem.**

Rem POV

Holy mother of god my head is splitting apart I mean it!My back feels like it on FIRE.I grasped my back only to touch a soft and mushy object it felt fluffy. The birded kid was now kneeling down on the floor trying to control me because I was twitching like crazy.

"This was just like Max told me" she said

"W-Who i-is max?"I said stuttering

_Don't worry this only temporary you'll be up and flying in no time_

_you just have to grow them first_

Grow what? And who are you? What are you doing in my head?

_Wings so you can fly like the rest of them._

Wings?I think im going crazy.

_What are you doing voice? Are you the one doing this?_

I noticed the other voice sounded a lot like that girls voice.

_Thats because it is me I can read minds you see._

Read MINDS!Im going insane and wings seriously?

I noticed that the girls wings looked beautiful but there was a enormous cut, at that moment she grasped her wing screeching in pain I stood up surprised that I didn't feel like shit and ran to my room I grabbed a first aid kit that looked more like an ambulance then ran back only to find another girl with wings but this one towering her.

Max POVs

I knelled next to Angel.

"Angel where did Dylan shoot? Please stand up we need to get to moms place now!"i yelled.

I noticed a boy with a huge first aid kit that looked like an ambulance. His eyes were calm and black like Fang, he looked worried and scared, something you never see on Fangs face.

He rushed to Angels side removing bandages until he got something that looked like a huge bandage and wrapped it around Angels knee, she made an attempt to stand up.

"No don't stand up if you do then you would lose more blood your wounds still open"he said like he was an expert.

_Max you need to leave and fast Dylan spotted you._

Okay ill go.

_Take him with you Max he has wings._

"I'll carry her if you have a home or hideout something safe?" he said questionably.

I don't know Voice I don't trust him.

Voice? Of course the bastard leaves me now.

"Okay I'll let you carry her. Can you fly properly?"

**Leaves ya hanging doesn't it :P ill probaly update like 3 times or 2 times a day sometimes cus im bored**

**Fang:When does the FAX start?**

**Me:Maybe few chapters in were also gonna meet the flock.**

**Well bye guys W_W **


	3. New Beggining

Angel POV

I feel like utter shit right now where am I anyway. I stood up oh im at the house, Mabey it was all a dream.

"Hi I see your finally awake" The strange boy said."What happened? Why are you in my room?"

"How you feeling? Here I brought you something to eat."Max said while balancing a cookie tray on one hand and milk in the other."Im feeling okay thanks Max. Sooo who are you? Why did you come here and how did you sprout wings?"I said in one breath.

"Thats what I want to ask" he said shrugging.

"FLOCK MEETING THAT INCLUDES THE STRANGE BOY TO."Max Yelled even though to the guy even though she was right next to him.

I saw Fang chuckling as we walked down the hall an into the living room. I sat down next to the strange boy cautiously. Fang took one by Max.

"Okay first introductions shall we?"Max said calmly.

"Well Im Rem Karter and if you will please answer this question I would be very happy. WHY DO I HAVE FRICKIN WINGS ON MY BACK!"Rem Yelled.

* * *

"Hey were working on that were gonna talk to voice about that" Gazzy said.

Rem POV

Voice? Does he mean that thing that was talking to me?

"Yea he does the voice is something that came from Max our leader, her" The girl said pointing at Max.

I she a Mind reader or something?_ Yep I can read your thoughts as long as your thinking them._

_Corny isn't?_Very.

"So back to introductions guess you already know who I am. Who's next?"Max said

"I'm Iggy, Don't make fun of me because im blind or ill bomb you in your sleep" Iggy said with a smile.

"Im Gazzy or The Gasman my name says it all" Gazzy said

"Hi im Ella I don't have wings but I guess you could call me one of the flock" Ella said.

"Fang" Man of many words I see.

"Im Nudge and im like so excited to have a new member like lifes rough so its good to have lots of friends so I love when I meet someone like me." She said beaming. Talkitive...

"And im Total"A dog said

"Talking dogs...What else Mind reader?"I asked confused.

"I know its gonna take some getting used to but think of us as your family, you won't having areal one for a long time Oh and my names Angel" Angel said. She certainly looks like an angel with that face and smile, wait what am I saying? She could be an enemy for all I know.

"Angel is there anyway to communicate with the voice?"I asked.

_"Well the voice appears when he wants to, so you cant force him to say anything" She explained.

"Do you think he would show up if we asked now I mean this is kinda big you now. Growing wings from nowhere." I asked.

"You have a point, I mean hes helped us sometimes like save the world so maybe he would help now" Iggy explained.

"Okay ill try" Max said.

In one minute I went dizzy I stumbled over Angel so she could read my mind better or something then I collapsed. A building in the middle of nowhere, fang on a beach covered in blood, ITEX.

_Hello Rem I thought you would like some answers so first question please. _Why and how did I sprout wings?

_You did see The School right?_

What school? _That building in the middle of nowhere._

Yes...Why? _They experiment on small children there turning them into animals giving them bird like genes._ Im one?_ Yes but you were released into the world to see how a bird like kid would react to the normal world, turns out you fit in just fine but you can only hold your wings in for so long_.

So am I gonna have to live like this for the rest of my life! _Yes but there are many ups to living like this after all you can fly, but you must learn how to fight because are enemy called erasers hunt the flock down and now that you joined you can back down or accept that your like this._

I don't really have a choice because I fear death ._ Protect the ones you love and make allies everywhere you can you'll need them. _Thanks voice. I_ wish you luck on staying alive._


End file.
